


Homes and Where to Find Them

by yozakuun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, More Characters Will Show Up and I Will Tag Them if They Are Super Important, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season 3 AU, Yuusaku and Yusei Knew Each Other When They Were Kids, Yuusaku is Trans But It's Not a Focus of This Story, Yuusaku is from New Domino City/Satellite Sector, canon divergent backstory, somewhat of a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yozakuun/pseuds/yozakuun
Summary: Bohman has been defeated, but most of the Ignis are gone forever.  Ai has disappeared, Roboppi has vanished without a trace, and all of Yuusaku's human bonds feel weaker in the growing weeks since the fight ended.  After Takeru announces that he's returning home, Yuusaku begins to think about his own future and where his heart lies.  Home is where the heart is?So where is his at?Season 3 AU where Yuusaku returns to New Domino City and reconnects with old bonds that never truly faded away.  Yet in the shadows, danger lurks once again and loyalties are put to the test.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fudou Yuusei & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku & Kusanagi Shouichi, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Yozari here! Despite my numerous WIPs, this is actually the first one where I've been able to actually START the beginning instead of writing passages in the middle. I can't promise regular updates, but I am excited for the story this one has!  
> I am uncertain with how to go about good tagging, so expect the tags to update when relevant as new chapters are posted, and I will always notify y'all in the starting A/N of what new tags were added.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this first chapter!

"I think I'm going to head home."

The words were sudden, yet not a complete surprise to Yuusaku. While his body was still facing towards the expanding ocean, an emerald gaze darted over to his ally. Takeru also wasn't looking directly at him either, but his eyes were fixated on the lapping waves, almost misty -- but that could be a factor of the afternoon light shining at an odd angle behind him.

"So soon? You haven't been here for long." Takeru had transferred into his class after the summer break, and winter break was to start in a couple weeks. The fight against the rouge Ignis had only lasted for a few months, and while it felt like forever, it also felt like it was gone in a flash.

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on staying in Den City forever either," Takeru pointed out. "I may have left my life behind, but that was to figure out who destroyed the Cyberse World at Flame's request. Coming to Den City was the only way to get access to LINK VRAINS as well as get the help of Playmaker. It was never a permanent relocation."  
Flame. . .it was clear that Takeru was still coming to terms with the loss of his Ignis partner. Yuusaku couldn't fault him for that; even if he hadn't technically lost Ai, the other's sudden absence after Bohman's defeat was still a sting that he couldn't get over himself. No note explaining his leave, nothing to tell him where Ai is lurking at; even Roboppi was gone, a feat that he still didn't know how to fix that left his apartment feeling even more empty than it already does. 

"I see." In all honesty, Yuusaku wasn't sure how to _actually_ respond to this news. Even as things were returning to normal in his life, things have changed rather drastically. Ai and Roboppi were gone from his life, Shoichi recently announced that Jin was making a remarkable recovery ( somehow he's lost his memories of the Lost Incident, a blessing in disguise from Lightning's antics? ), and now Takeru was leaving. . .  
Playmaker may have many allies, but Yuusaku has very few people he would deem 'friends.' Sure, there were acquaintances at school, such as Aoi Zaizen and Naoki Shima, but they didn't know him on a personal level. Don't know his past, don't know his life online, they don't know him as anyone other than Yuusaku Fujiki, the aloof kid at school who doesn't know how to duel. Even if Playmaker was to fade into obscurity, it was highly unlikely that he would ever reveal his secret identity to them.  
Then there was the matter of Ryoken Kogami. Once again, the mysterious leader of the infamous cyberterrorist group has gone off the grid, much to Yuusaku's frustration and disappointment. That was probably the _one_ person he was actively wanting in his life, to build some semblance of a future together. Even a crumb or two was a start in his eyes, but he doesn't have that.

Ai was gone. His relationship with Shoichi was becoming strained ( at least it felt that way to him ), Ryoken was nowhere to be seen. And now Takeru was leaving. For all his talk of friendship and bonds, Yuusaku couldn't help but fear that those connections simply weren't strong enough. Without a conflict, without the need for Playmaker and his allies to protect LINK VRAINS, what did he have? He's been fighting for long now that he can't remember peace. Was there really a reason for him to remain in this city as well?

"That doesn't mean I don't want to keep in touch!" Apparently the sudden silence was starting to become too much for Takeru, a flustered waving of his hands catching Yuusaku's attention, thus dragging him away from his sullen thoughts. "We're still friends after all! I can't really imagine my life without you and Kusanagi-san in it either!"

That statement tugged warmly at his heart, but it didn't do much to heat up his dampen mood. "Yeah, that sounds nice. When do you suppose you'll head back?"

"Once the term ends, I think. I'll have to work on my transfer papers again, and it's close enough to winter break that it makes the most sense to move then. Do you think Kusanagi-san would help me with that? Last time my grandparents helped, but I want to surprise them with my return!"

Nodding, Yuusaku tilts his head up, admiring the cloudless sky before closing his eyes. "I'm sure he would if you asked. It shouldn't be too much of an issue if you have records at your old school."

Their conversation dwindled down soon after, Yuusaku not really having much motivation to continue onward. Small talk wasn't his forte, and pretty much everyone around him knew it. Besides, the sun was sinking slowly down the sky, and they both had a decent trek back to their respective apartments before night fell. 

He has a lot to think about, he supposes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was times like these that made Yuusaku question his moral compass. As he checks his back-up bank account, he sees that a decent chunk of money had been deposited recently, and a pang of guilt travels down his spine. It seems that one of his phishing schemes was successful once again, and he takes a few minutes to follow up on the data. From the looks of the situation, several people fell for the fake sob-story, and cross-referencing the names on the bank accounts revealed that they were mostly employees at SOL Tech with high paying salaries. A sigh of relief passed through his lips as further investigating showed that only a small percentage of the victims were not singles or desperately needing money. Those were people he didn't need to worry about since the money lost would be too little to negatively impact their livelihood.  
However. . .there were three accounts that warranted the guilt. One was someone who had just gotten promoted and was in the middle of paying off their student debt. Another was someone doing a fundraiser to help with their mother's medical bills. A third was a single father of four kids. Three people with kind hearts. . .with another sigh, Yuusaku gets to work on re-routing the stolen money back into their accounts, plus a ten percent interest. He may be in need of money himself, but he wasn't willing to take it from people who need it as well. Even a hacker can have standards.

When the task was complete, Yuusaku checked the clock on his phone to see that it was well past eight o'clock at night, and he had sat down at his computer when the sun was setting past the horizon. A couple hours of work and the night was still young; once again, he opened up the details of the back-up bank account to double check the numbers against his current budgeting plan. Today's conversation with Takeru only further proved the point that it was about time he started taking a serious look at his future.  
Due to being considered a 'ward of the state', Yuusaku received a check every month that was supposed to cover any residential accommodations as well as food. However, that stipend could barely cover that and he has needed to look elsewhere for income. Enrollment at Den City High prevented him from legally having a part-time job, and what hours he could sneak by as an employee at Café Nagi, Shoichi realistically couldn't afford to pay him much with what bills he had to pay himself. They already had this conversation once, and Yuusaku adamantly refused to take more money past minimum wage. Thankfully, knowing his way around technology and hacking allowed for him to find different sources of income. Sure, they weren't ethical by any means, but back then, Yuusaku didn't particularly care. He had much more important priorities ( such as taking down the Knights of Hanoi ) to worry about the consequences of stealing here and there from the upper-class. Well, he still doesn’t care about the lack of wealth the rich have, but he was now more cautious of the risk his phishing plans could have on people who don't deserve to be caught in the trap.

It appears that he has a relatively good amount of cash in this secondary account, enough buffering in his emergency funds that he could afford to go through with the idea that was forming in his mind. Yuusaku wouldn't say that this was an 'impulsive' decision -- in fact, one of the reasons he kept stashing money back instead of using it for present-day funds was on the off-chance that he would have to return home before he was ready. To prevent that possibility from being the absolute worst thing that could occur, he had started saving money after he got his hands on all the computer and VR equipment that he needed to carry out his mission.  
Now however, Yuusaku's mission was over. It's been over for several months, and after the war against Lightning's faction, things were returning to normal. There really isn't a need for Playmaker anymore; at first he was wary of SOL Tech's intentions due to their capture of the Earth Ignis, but. . .the Ignis are virtually no more. Even with Ai as the sole survivor, it doesn't seem like the company has any interest in hunting him down. Instead they're working on some new android project and reconstructing LINK VRAINS during this shutdown period. 

Life is moving forward now. So must he.

With a heavy heart, Yuusaku opens up a new browser, and with only after a few seconds of hesitation did he type in the search bar --

_'Apartment listings in New Domino City'_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New place, new scenery, but the same sounds as Den City. It may take a while for Yuusaku to settle down at his new ( or is it old? ) home, but that time will come eventually.
> 
> A couple phone calls, however, make him wonder if this was the right choice or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baaaaack again, I don't know where these words are coming from but I'll take them! This chapter is much longer than I thought it would be, and while I could have posted it as two chapters, I think two chapters with this sort of layout would have been redundant? Either way, I hope y'all enjoy!

The heavy thud of a suitcase hitting the ground was almost drowned out by the familiar sounds of the bustling city outside the window; even if the location was different, an urban area is still an urban area. Though if Yuusaku was to be honest, he didn't mind the constant noise -- at this point, he's so used to these sounds in the background that he's long since tuned them out. Complete silence, however? That was more eerie in his opinion.  
Now that his hands were free, Yuusaku surveyed the room he was standing in. The website had shown plenty of pictures, but there was something different about seeing everything with one's own eyes. All in all, this new apartment was similar to his old one in many ways: it was only one room, the walls could use a new paint job, and it felt a little bit drafty. Yet it was also an upgrade as well! Unlike his old room, this place wasn't in an apartment complex, so he now has his own kitchen and bathroom. It was a step-up, but he still has to be cautious with his money. Thankfully a small place like this that's smacked dab in the middle of one of the poorer and more. . .well, dangerous parts of town? Rent is cheap.

The day was still young, and there was a lot left to do. While most of his meager belongings could fit in two suitcases, there were some furnishings that he needed to acquire before this place was comfortably livable. Some furniture was still here, such as a bedframe, kitchen appliances, and a small dining table, but besides that? It was quite sparse. There was still a good chunk of money left in his moving budget, but Yuusaku wasn't going to go wild with spending it; he doesn't need anything lavish, but a desk would be nice so he can properly set up his computer equipment, and it seems he needs a mattress as soon as possible. It was somewhat annoying that he has to go out and buy one, but at least he's not sleeping on one that could be infested with roaches or bed-mites -- judging from the amount of dust on the surfaces of the furniture, no one has lived here in quite some time.  
So it looks like he needs to clean as well. Pulling out his phone, Yuusaku checks the time as he kneels down to unzip the suitcase that's carrying his laptop. It's only a little after noon, which was promising ( now he's grateful he booked an early train, it was worth waking up before dawn to arrive at New Domino City at a reasonable hour ). If he's lucky, there may be a mattress shop nearby that does same-day delivery, or one within walking distance that he could persuade the staff to assist him in getting a giant box back here. After that, he needs to locate the nearest grocery store in order to buy food and a few cleaning supplies, perhaps make sure his refrigerator is plugged in so it can start cooling down for cold ingredients. There were a lot of tasks that still needed to be accomplished, but Yuusaku was sure the list he wrote down the day before would help guide him.

This may not be his first time buying an apartment, but it was his first time caring about his living conditions. In the past, Yuusaku did the bare minimum in taking care of himself and his dwelling, but he wanted to change that aspect. If he's going to be working towards a better future, he needs to start with his choices in regards to personal care. Sure, it's easier said than done, but he has to start somewhere.

As his laptop is booting up at the dining table, Yuusaku picks up his phone again and stares at the messaging app. It's been a few days since he's spoken to Kusanagi, and that was at the hotdog truck. And. . .he never told him that he was leaving. He hasn't told anyone that he was leaving either. He wasn't planning on leaving so suddenly, but the listing on this apartment was about to be taken down, and the landlord said in the ad that if no one showed up within three days of the first payment, they wouldn't get the place. It was a narrow window, but Yuusaku didn't want to lose the most suitable option. After a few back-and-forth emails, today was the ideal day for the landlord to leave the apartment unlocked for a few hours so the new tenant could show up. Sure, it meant that he was missing the last few days of the school semester, but that fact meant very little to him. Speaking of, he'll have to meet with his landlord soon so he can get the key. That's another to-do for his growing list. Add that alongside grocery shopping, cleaning, mattress buying, and informing his small social circle back in Den City of his absence. 

He really shouldn't have put it off, and he really should have spoken to at least Kusanagi about this in person. Yuusaku owed him that much, a goodbye face-to-face. Yet each time he considered texting him this past week, and during his last visit to Café Nagi, there was an ample amount of opportunities where he could have spoken up about this decision. However, each time Yuusaku even thought about telling him, the words choked up in his throat -- how does one say goodbye to someone who is essentially an older brother figure to him? This is the second time he's failed to do this task, and he still has zero idea how to go about it.   
Sighing deeply, Yuusaku opens the text bubble next to Kusanagi's contact. At least this time, he won't make the mistake of _never_ saying a word. All the battles they've fought together, all the victories they've achieved as a team, it would never be fair of him to just disappear without a single trace.

It was still pretty low that he's saying this with a text message, but it was better than nothing at all.

**[text: Kusanagi Shoichi: 12:13pm]** _I'm leaving Den City and returning home. I don't know if I will ever return, but thank you for being an invaluable ally._

Should he have said more? Should he have used 'friend' instead of 'ally'? Yuusaku doesn't know, but even this one text was mentally exhausting. Such a simple task and now he's wondering if he made the right call in leaving everything behind. It wasn't as if he couldn't create a future for himself in Den City, develop and forage bonds there and settle down. Yet. . .it didn't feel right to pretend like his old life didn't exist. Despite his inability to connect with others during his childhood, it wasn't as if he had zero people in his life that cared about him in some way. Back then, when his heart was dark with a desire for revenge, Yuusaku had no qualms about ditching those people when an opportunity to escape was presented -- and for quite some time afterwards, he refused to look back and feel remorse about leaving. After the Tower of Hanoi's fall, when his revenge scheme was all said and done, he suddenly had a lot of time to remember his old family; a ragtag group that began to fall apart when the darker lights of humanity grew around them, but they took care of him all the same. 

Where are they now, he wonders. . .that would be his first mission once he settles into his new apartment: track down the former gang known as Team Satisfaction. Yuusaku already has a few leads, so all he needs to do now is follow them to see where they lead.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, and tasks were being completed at a reasonable pace. Lady Luck was on his side when he found a mattress store that not only would ship the mattress to his apartment, but since he was within a certain distance from the shop, they could do same-day delivery. The meeting with his new landlord went over rather well; while she was an old but stern lady, she seemed concerned that he was 'rather young to be living by himself' as she put it. Perhaps she might be lenient in the future when it comes to paying rent and utilities? Yuusaku wouldn't make it a habit at all to be late with payments, but if something comes up, hopefully she would be sympathetic.  
As he steps through the door once more, this time with several shopping bags hanging off his arms, a soft yet distinct ringtone sounds through the air, and his heart stops in his chest. That particular ringtone was set for a single person, and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not to hear it. 

Setting the bags on the counter, Yuusaku fishes his phone out of his pocket before he misses the call. For several seconds he doesn't speak; how does he casually greet Kusanagi as if nothing has occurred? Once again, his voice was caught in his throat as words simply failed to form on his tongue.

"Yuusaku, you there buddy?" There was no anger, no disappointment, only a soft concern in the elder's tone. Yuusaku wonders what the other is thinking right now, if he's multitasking as they talk, what he's been up to since he didn't reply to his text from earlier. Surely Kusanagi has seen it by now, otherwise why would he call him?

"Yeah, I'm here." The words were quiet, almost breathy in tone. There may not be anyone around to eavesdrop on this conversation, but Yuusaku wasn't sure if he could force himself to raise his voice at all. Thankfully, a low chuckle from the other side sent an inaudible sigh of relief through him.

"You had me worried for a second that you weren't going to pick up, but I'm glad you did. Have you settled in at your new place yet?"

Cut right to the chase, that was good. As much as Yuusaku dreaded this conversation, it was better to get right to it instead of dawdling with meaningless chit chat.  
"I'm getting there, I still have several things to do before I even think about calling it quits for the day, but I'll get there soon enough."

"Atta boy, that's a relief to hear. You better be taking care of yourself, you hear me? I will drive up to wherever you're at if you don't." 

Now that did get a slight laugh from Yuusaku. Was Kusanagi really not angry at him for leaving so suddenly? Or was he putting aside his true feelings in order to be the better person?

"I will, I'm going to do better."

Before the other could give any sort of reply, Yuusaku blurts out, "I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner."

There were a few moments of complete silence, and he could feel his heart sinking lower and lower in his chest. Would this be where Kusanagi scolds him for his poor decisions, showing anger at how Yuusaku was able to just walk away without any warning? Would he finally hear disappointment in the older man's voice?

Instead, a deep sigh is the response given, followed by another chuckle, this one more somber in tone.   
"I do wish you could have said something earlier, but I get it. You're not much of a talker, so it doesn't surprise me that you didn't say anything. Now that I think back to the last time you swung by the truck, you were rather quiet that day. Were you trying to bring it up then?"

Read like an open book in secondary language -- anyone could see the pages, but only some could translate the words in due time. "Yeah, I was wanting to, but I couldn't find the words to say. I wasn't even planning on leaving at this exact moment, but the situation called for it."

"Yeah, I get it, that's just how life is sometimes. Where did you go anyway? Not once did I ever think that you weren't from Den City or at least from a nearby area."

Should he tell him? It should be a no-brainer, but Yuusaku wouldn't put it past Kusanagi to not just randomly show up on his doorstep if he knew where he lives now. And at this current point in time, he doesn't think he wants anyone from Den City to appear. Not right now at least.  
"Just a city a few hours away. I'll send you my coordinates later when I get online." It may sound suspicious to most, but hopefully Kusanagi will understand his reluctance to reveal that information just yet.

"Alright, I'll be watching for that! And just so you know, I'll always be a phone call away if you need me, okay? Just remember that."

It takes all of his concentration to make sure there is absolutely no cracking of his voice whatsoever. "I'll keep that in mind, Kusanagi-san. Take care."

"You as well, Yuusaku."

The phone call ends as he immediately hangs up. That was enough of that blend of turmoil, and Yuusaku takes a few moments to breathe and regain his unsteady composure. 

Kusanagi wasn't angry with him. Kusanagi was understanding yet concerned for him, and didn’t belittle his decision. This was probably the best outcome, but Yuusaku couldn't help but wonder if he was missing something that was hidden in between the lines. Either way, it doesn't help anyone for him to dwell on the matter. No, right now he needs to get back to work with settling into his new life. Perhaps later, he can strike up a conversation via text and keep this friendship alive.

Now, which plastic bag contains the dust rag?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A repeated _tap tap tap_ of the pen against the table came in intervals as Yuusaku pondered over what else to add to this current list. Night has fallen, but the sounds of the city could still be heard outside the window and he was rather sleepy. A side effect of waking up super early this morning, perhaps? He sits at the dining table now with a cleaner apartment, a mattress on the bed frame, and realizing that there were still quite a lot of items he needs to purchase for his new place. Bedsheets for one, as well as a pillow and some blankets -- that one may be a quick run to the grocery store before he goes to sleep, it wasn't feasible for him to sleep on a bare mattress without any sort of covers. 

But there were also other things that he's lacking. Kitchen supplies such as wares for cooking, eating, and dishes was something Yuusaku noticed when he shoved a frozen meal in the microwave. He's also realized that he no longer has a source for free coffee, and it would be better in the long run to invest in a coffee pot.   
There are certainly more items that he's going to run across and need to get, but so far this was a start. Checking the time, Yuusaku figures he has enough time to run back to the store and get the bare minimum of things needed for his bed; a con to all of this planning was the knowledge that he couldn't just buy everything at one time for the sole reason that he can't carry all the bags by himself. It was pure luck that this apartment was located not too far from the grocery store, but it would be awkward to walk down the streets after dark with a pillow and blankets. Alas, it just has to be done if he's going to get even a wink of sleep tonight.

Before Yuusaku could even think about rising from his chair, his cell rings once again. Twice in one day, who would have thought? This time, however, it wasn't the tone he's set for Kusanagi. Caller ID shows the only other person that would bother calling instead of sending a text message. He wonders how _this_ call is going to fare.

"Did you really run off without saying goodbye?!" Yep, that's Takeru alright. He leans back in the rickety chair as he rubs the spot in between his eyes. While there wasn't a great deal of anger in his fiery friend's voice, there was definitely a whole lot of hurt in that tone -- not that Yuusaku would ever fault him for that. 

"Sorry, I’m not good with goodbyes. I couldn't really find the right time to say anything." That was the full truth, but it still felt half-assed coming out of his mouth. 

"Not even a text though? Kusanagi-san got one, that's how I found out! From him!" Ah, there's the anger that Yuusaku was looking for, and Takeru was completely justified too. There really wasn't a single excuse he could give for that, but the least he can do is try to explain his reasonings.

"I didn't text you because you hardly use your phone for that. I planned on calling you when I finished settling down, which would have been in a day or two."

A pause, and Yuusaku could almost hear the other thinking. "And you couldn't wait until winter break? We had another week of classes." 

"Due to my landlord's conditions, I needed to move in as soon as possible, and today was the best day for her so I could get the key. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting to be booking a train ticket for the crack of dawn today, but that's what happened."

The silence that followed was deafening, and Yuusaku actually checked his phone to see if Takeru hung up on him. By the time he returned the device to his ear, a long sigh could be heard on the other line. "You have an answer for everything, don't you? I still don't understand _why_ you would leave at all. Isn't Den City your home?"

Well, that one would be the easiest to explain. "It's not actually. I grew up elsewhere and came to Den City when I learned of the Knights of Hanoi's existence."

"And why _now_ of all times?"

"You know, you're starting to ask questions that I could have asked you when you announced yourself that you're leaving. If you're mad because I didn't say anything, I understand. But how can you be upset that I left when you're leaving as well?" A shred of annoyance grated at the edge of his nerves, but Yuusaku was too weary to feel peeved by Takeru's persistence -- nor did he want to answer this last question. Was it because he didn't want to, or because he couldn't?

That retort seemed to have caught the other by surprise, if the sputtering was anything to go by. "I. . .I guess you're right. I am upset that you left without saying anything to me, it never dawned on me that you would ever vanish like that. But I shouldn't be acting like a child about it. It was only a matter of time before everyone went their separate ways." Takeru's voice grows quieter as he speaks, another sigh lacing his lips. "I guess it was too naïve of me to think I can come back to Den City and all my friends would still be there."

Frowning, Yuusaku leans back forward, propping his elbows on the table surface. As if a cloud rained on him, Takeru's flame was sizzling out as reality reared its ugly head. In a way, he felt bad for his friend because quite frankly, if the tables were turned and Takeru was the one to disappear without saying goodbye, he would be hurt too. At the same time, he doesn't want there to be any bubbling anger to grow between them as the distance lengthens. They were allies, and Yuusaku wants to believe that they're friends too. 

He doesn't want to lose his friends for good.

"I'm not going anywhere, Takeru. Truth be told, I think I chose now of all times because I needed to get away from Den City. The last few months have been. . .they've been hard on me. I need time to pull myself together because I really want to put forth work into a future, and I don't think I can do that while I'm there. Not right now, at least."  
Moments like these, moments of vulnerability, they don't come easy to Yuusaku. There aren't many instances he can think of where he felt _safe_ in speaking from his heart -- while at the same time feeling unsure about the words coming out of his mouth. But with Takeru, even if the other was angry with him, Yuusaku had the feeling everything would be okay. They just _have_ to be. . .

"Yeah, I can see that. With the Knights of Hanoi to Lightning and Bohman, Playmaker hasn't had the easiest time. But. . ." The hesitation was clear, but the pause was only for a brief second, "you do have a support system there, right? I know you're not much of a people-person, but surely you wouldn't go back to wherever 'home' is if there wasn't anyone there waiting for you?"

A tricky question indeed, and Yuusaku knew that if he answered incorrectly, Takeru would worry and quite possibly inform Kusanagi as well. "Things have changed drastically down here, but I know people here. I'm going to be hunting them down soon to pay a visit."  
It was the truth with minimal stretching, thankfully -- New Domino City _has_ changed considerably, if the news articles about the recent spectacle and the new, connecting bridge between the two sectors was anything to go by. That meant that his search radius was much longer than he originally planned, but he's skilled enough in information-tracking that finding Yusei should be relatively easy. Or at least Jack, Yuusaku knows that man isn't one to keep a low profile.

"Not the most promising response, but it'll have to do," Takeru replied. "Just remember that Kusanagi-san and I will always have your back! I'm sure Blue Maiden and the others would too if you needed it as well." 

For the first time since his phone rang this evening, a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "Thank you, Takeru. For everything."

"No problem, Yuusaku! I'm sorry for getting so heated earlier, I really shouldn't have lost my cool there."

"Don't apologize for that, you have every right to be mad at me."

"Yeah, but you don't need to be dealing with that when your plate is full!"

Biting back an eye roll, Yuusaku scoots his chair back as he stretches his arms over his head, nestling the phone between his cheek and shoulder. "Regardless, I don't want to hear a 'sorry.' What I want to hear is that one of us will be planning a visit to the other's place for summer break."

He can practically hear the beaming smile in Takeru's voice now. "That sounds great! Maybe we can plan it around Tanabata? My town holds a pretty impressive festival!"

As their conversation shifts into a lull of chatter, Yuusaku takes a look around his empty apartment, ignoring the pang of loneliness that came with it. He's going to miss Takeru a lot.


End file.
